Hogwarts? What?
by Rosemarydaughterofhades
Summary: What happens after the battle with the Giants? Hogwarts? Oh no... Obviously this story is a crossover with Harry Potter. I will try my best to make it funny. Rated T for minor swearing and other stuff. So.. yea. This story is NOT as stupid as it sounds (Hopefully!) Includes all of the seven plus Nico, Reyna, and Thalia. Thalico, Percabeth, Leyna, Frazel, Jiper! yayyy! R&R! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

What? Hogwarts?

**Hey guys! It's about time I wrote my second story… so here I am! This story is mainly about percabeth and thalico. I don't enjoy story's that don't have "The seven" as much as I enjoy those stores that do have "the seven" so I am including Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank. Yes, this obviously is a crossover with Harry Potter, yet it will mostly be in the demigods POV's. Hopefully… :-) I really wish that you enjoy it! Thanks! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! No matter how much I want to! *goes and cries in corner***

Percy's POV

I was sitting on the beach enjoying my time with my (super awesome) girlfriend Annnabeth. It was about 10:00 at night and we were just relaxing and watching the sun set over the water. I know… it doesn't really sound like me, as I am ADHD but Annabeth seemed to be enjoying it and you know… anything to spend time with her. Ever since the Giant War, thats what we are calling it right now, it has been hard to find time to relax. Everyone seems to track me down and ask me questions about the war no matter where I hide, and yes, I have tried hiding. Many times. I don't think that it is any better for any of the seven… except probably Leo. All he has to do is lock himself in bunker nine. Nobody can get in but the rest of the Argo 2 crew. **A/N heh, that rhymed! **After we got back, Leo made us a bead that we put on our camp halfblooded necklace, if we want to get in to Buncker Nine all we do is slip the bead off the leather cord and press the minuscule button by the hole where the cord slips through and it shoots fire out of the other end of the hole. Useful! Sadly Hazel and Frank dont use them very often because they opted to go back to Camp Jupiter. Frank because he is prater and Hazel because she couldn't stand to be separated from Frank.

Annabeth sighed against me, "What do we do now, Percy?" she asked, "We have completed the quest, again, and this time I don't think there is any enemy greater than Gaea."

"I don't know." I replied in a whisper. I felt a tear roll down my arm, I glanced at Annabeth. "What's wrong?" I questioned, Annabeth never cries!

"Look up." she whispered.

I obeyed and felt a tear roll down my cheek, too. "The stars are out,"

"Bob says hello." she gasped, then buried herself in my shirt, I drew her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, we couldn't have saved him. He made his own decision."

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better," she sobbed.

"Percy! Annabeth! I hoped to find you here!" a voice I knew all to well yelled.

"Are you kidding me?!" I hollered back, "Can't you see we are in the middle of something here?" Travis Stoll backed away slowly.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Chiron wanted to see you two! All of the seven are already gathered except you!"

I shrugged, "We better go wise girl,"

"This better be good!" I shouted to Travis as he raced away.

**WOOO! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAKS ARE AWESOME!**

We both ran to the big house (Annabeth and I) and found the rest of the seven there, plus Nico and Reyna.

"What is the meaning of this Chiron?" Reyna demanded, "I am the prator of New Rome! I should not have to be summoned like this!"

Chiron begain in a grave voice, "There has been a prophecy…"

Those five words caused chaos in itself! Leo's nose lit on fire, Piper turned so her face was pressed against Jason. Annabeth collapsed onto the ground and Reyna raised her eyebrows. Finally a familiar figure burst into the room.

"You are freaking kidding me! I've had enough of those damned prophecies!"

I turned toward toward the mysterious person only to find "Thalia?" I gasped, "What are you doing here!"

"I was invited! I just got held up by someone…" she glared at the wall. Suddenly Annabeth cried, "Oh, no! I'm so sorry Thalia!"

Being the seaweed brain I was I said something really smart like, "What?" Then I noticed something, her silver crown of her brow was missing, also her arrows and bow was missing, too. One word confirmed my hypothesis, "Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

"Artemis." Thalia comfirmed, "She took away my hunters privileges! Just because I liked som- I mean the rules said no DATING! Not no LIKING!"

Then Thalia growled… I jumped, no normal human, or demigod for that matter, growls.

"Woah there! No swearing in front of the innocent!" Leo gasped dramatically and covered Hazels ears.

"I would hardly say she's innocent…" Frank muttered but I don't think anyone heard him but me.

"Great, so how is your relationship going?" I whispered back to him. Frank blushed.

"Okay, okay!" Chiron said getting our attention. I was kidding about the prophecy!" Thalia growled again… Chiron continued, "You will be blessed by Hecate with magic and you will attend a wizarding school called Hogwarts.

All of us demigods cracked up. "No seriously!" Leo laughed, "Hogwarts? Thats perfect!" before collapsing to the floor in laughter.

"How is this so amusing to you?" Chiron asked, "Whats so funny?"

"I don't know man! It just is!" Frank laughed. All of the demigods rolled on the floor in hysterics, even Nico was chuckling!

"It must be the relief of no more quests…" Chiron said out loud, "Oh well."

**GUESS WHAT! ITS A LINE BREAK! WOOHOOO!**

Long story short, Hecate showed up and blessed us with magic like the wizards had.

"And now! To your plane!" Hecate shouted, and seeing the horrified looks on nico's and I's faces added, "don't worry! Chiron cleared it up with Zeus!" Then she snapped her fingers and we were transported right outside of the airport.

**Do you like it? I'll try to update quickly but... wait! jk. I will try to update every week! ****yessss! thats a good plan! sorry, I had a conversation with myself... so what! lol**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**next chapter will be up fast! yay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter is up! (and in the same day, too!) **

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own any of the characters, or airport, or planes, or Starbucks, ect. (still sad)**

Annabeth's POV

"Okay" I said, taking control of the chaos, "does anyone have the plane tickets?"

"Hey!" Piper hollered from the back of the pack of people, "I do! They are right here in my purse!" She reached into the depths of her gold handbag and pulled out ten paper tickets. Great! Now we can go straight to security!

"Security?" Hazel questioned, "Whats security?" Nico nodded in agreement, "Yea! remember that I am from the past?"

I groaned, getting ready for the torturous explanation ahead of me.

"You'll see!" said Jason, smiling. I shot him a look clearly saying Thank You! All of the demigods walked into the airport and right to security.

"How many people, dear?" said the person at the desk where security started.

"Ummm," I hesitated for a moment before saying, "The whole group behind me, sir."

The poor man's eyes widened, he took a deep breath before saying, "Can I see your tickets?"

"Piper?" I called, "The tickets please!"

"I don't have them! Leo stole them!"

"Leo…"

"Sorry?" he replied, "He reached his hand in his tool belt only to come out empty handed. Reyna groaned, "Seriously?"

"Jason," Leo accused, "Give Annabeth the tickets!"

I looked at the man in front of me and grinned, "This might take a while."

He was rubbing his temple, "Take as long as needed."

I pivoted on my heel facing the arguing group of demigods. They noticed my glare and froze,"

"Where are the tickets?" I said, my voice dangerously low, "If I don't have them in my hand in ten seconds all of you will wish you have never been born. I will close my eyes and count to ten, one"

"Leo!" a voice hissed, "where did they go?"

"two, three, four,"

"I don't know! Ask Thalia!" Leo replied.

"five, six, seven, eight,"

"Look at Nico!" Thalia whispered. I heard 8 heads whip around.

"niiine," I said drawing it out.

"Nico! give her the effing tickets!" I heard Frank cry.

"Teeeeennnnn!" I finished, opening my eyes, "Now where are the tick-

Reyna forced nico's hand open and ripped the tickets out of his hand and shoved them into mine.

"Why thank you!" I said sweetly, handing the tickets to the man in front of me.

Okay," he started, "Where's Annabeth?"

"right here, sir!" I replied,

"Nico?"

"yes?"

"Thalia?"

"'sup"

"Reyna?"

"Hi"

"Percy?"

"At your service!" he exclaimed, bowing deeply. What a seaweed brain!

"Frank?"

"Yup!"

"Hazel!"

Hazel waved.

"Jason?"

"Hey!"

"Piper?"

"present!" she joked.

"And, Leo?"

"Team Leo for the win!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Leo!" nine other voices hissed.

"Okay! you can now continue through security!" the man said, looking glad to see us leave.

We continued on to the conveyer belts, each grabbing plastic tubs.

"Now what do we do?" asked Hazel.

"Okay," I instructed, "put your shoes and any bags and belts into the tubs,"

Each demigod obeyed, except nico. "I'll shadow travel across security with all our weapons!"

I gave a relieved smile, for I was worried about out weapons passing through metal detectors, "Thanks, Nico!"

**LINEBREAK! FIRST LINEBREAK OF THE CHAPTER! YESSS!**

After everyone put their stuff in the plastic tubs (Piper having the most stuff! Ugh! Who knew that they made shoes that took 10 minutes to take off! *cough cough* Piper *cough cough*)

Finally it was time to get scanned so we could get to our flight.

"Okay!" I called, "Everyone get into a line!" Of course they listened and did as instructed.

The woman motioned with her hand for me to get into the huge machine. I held both arms out to the side and closed my eyes, for I didn't like being inside this horrid contraption. Soon I was waved out and the next halfblood hopped in! This dull process when on for about 7 minutes before we were done. "Well, that went smoothly!" exclaimed Percy. To my surprise the only problem was when they practically had to drag Jason into the machine, his excuse was, "I really hate these things!"

"Too, bad!" Thalia had shouted before she and Reyna pushed him into the machine while Percy and Piper pulled. Piper wanted to use her charmspeak, but we were in an airport and there were mortals everywhere! Ugh.

At this moment we were walking to our gate, suddenly I ran into Nico, (He joined us after security…) he was staring out the window at a plane. I heard Percy whimper, "Come on seaweed brain!" I exclaimed.

"You, too, death breath!" Thalia said as she grabbed Nico and Percy by the ears and pulled them along behind her, "I won't let my dad blast you out of the sky!"

Percy and Nico didn't look much relieved. I was starting to get nervous, too. Also, you can definitely tell that Thalia was paler than usual, it must be her fear of hights kicking in. We ran to catch up with the rest of the group walking ahead of us, Thalia still dragging the boys by the ear, and sat down in the black leather seats in our gate.

Piper gasped and we all jumped, I reached for my dagger, and percy pulled out his ballpoint pen.

"Starbucks!" she squealed, "I'm soooo thirsty!"

"Me, too!" Leo exclaimed, "Lets go!"

"Oh, no," Reyna muttered, "The last thing Leo needs is-

"Caffeine…" Jason finished. What a trip this will be!

**LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK!**

"Now boarding flight 672!" boomed the voice over the intercom, "First class boarding right now!"

"Thats us guys!" Piper exclaimed happily, "Lets go!" Piper dragged Jason toward the door where we would enter the plane.

"YYYEEAA-AA-AA GGUUUUUYYYYYSSSS!" Leo shreiked, "LETTEETSSS GGOOGOOOGOOGO!"

Yep, he will not be getting anymore caffeine anytime soon! Leo skipped toward Jason and Piper, the rest of the group trailed behind him except Nico and Percy.

"Oh, no you don't!" Thalia smirked, she raced toward the boys whose eyes widened when they figured out what was coming, Nico pivoted on his heel and ran away, Percy just on his tail. Sadly (for Percy and Nico anyway) Thalia was faster. She swiftly grabbed their ears, and dragged them toward the rest of the group. I followed, chuckling, behind her.

**Did you like it? Please review! I'll still update if you don't though, but I like to see that people are reading my story! Okay? Okay. TFIOS! *crying* I loved that book and movie! I'll update soon! yayyy**

**Byyyeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY! I the next chapter is up… obviously! lol! So, I don't feel very loved right now because nobody is reviewing but thats cool! :D Ummm, so I hope you like this chapter aaannddd ummm yea! onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own heroes of olympus, percy jackson, airplanes, and anything else. grrr**

Reyna's POV

After several threats, bribes, and cookies, we got everyone on the plane. This of course, wasn't the first time on a plane, and definitely not my last, but I couldn't help but becoming nervous. What? Planes are scary! Just imagine flying through the air depending on a huge chunk of metal to keep you alive, one wrong move by the engine, and your dead. Gods, that put that in perspective didn't it? Since were heading to England this flight will be about 10 hours long, and it's already 1:00pm and we haven't even moved yet! Ugh! This is so boring! Leo finally calmed down, thank the gods for that! He was now tinkering with the a couple scrap pieces of metal from his tool belt. Piper was entertaining herself by charmspeaking Jason to do embarrassing things. Percy had dumped out his bottle of water he purchased before we got on the plane, right now he was making it hover in the air forming shapes. Annabeth was reading, naturally. Frank had transformed into a kitten and Hazel was petting him. Nico was slowly drawing the shadows on the plane toward him, trying to go unnoticed by anyone. Thalia was staring out the window changing the shape of clouds by controlling the wind. Every now and then she glanced at Nico, then pinched herself like she was punishing herself for looking at him. Interesting, I though a small smirk forming on my face. So thats why she got kicked out of the Hunters of Artemis. Finally a flight attendent came by, panicing the demigods. Frank popped back into human form and tried to look innocent, reducing Hazel to giggles. Percy quickly stuffed his water in his mouth, making him look like a chipmunk with poofed out cheeks. Thalia quickly turned her head away from the window and before the cloud went back to normal, I think I saw the shape of a certain son of Hades' face. I raised my eyebrows at her and she blushed, wait, blushed?! Call the authorities! Thalia never blushes! We have become very close friends over the last couple weeks. Leo swiftly stored his metal back in his belt. I sighed, Leo was just so cute! No! Bad Reyna! You must not like the destroyer of New Rome. Well, it was actually just an eiodlyn possessing him, but still. Annabeth carefully folded the page of her book and gave the flight attendent her full attention. Nico slowly faded back into the light… wait? Did he just hisss? He hissed again, "The light!"

Thalia laughed but quickly tried to cover it with a cough.

Do you know how to buckle up?" asked the flight attendant, of course we know how to buckle up! We did that as soon as we got on the plane, it was easy for everyone… except Leo, he kept trying to put the two pieces together but kept missing. I think it was the caffeine.

"and this is how to put on the air mask if we crash!" the attendent continued, I guess she didn't notice that all of us, I mean all of us had toned out! Even Annabeth was eyeing her book as if she was going to whip it out again and continue reading.

"Got it?" the attendent finished?

"Yes." we all chorused, except Percy, he just nodded the best he could with an entire bottle of water in his mouth. Annabeth mouthed "Seaweed brain!" at him. Percy blushed. Hazel was still giggling. Suddenly all of the lights turned off, (Nico smiled) and the plane started moving toward the runway. Percy was shaking, it was really funny because all of the water in his mouth was jiggling, too. Annabeth noticed this and squeezed his cheeks together and covered his mouth, probably trying to get him to swallow. Sadly, that didn't work. Percy swallowed about half of it before he sprayed the rest of it out of his nose, right on Annabeth. He grinned sheepishly, Annabeth returned his grin with a look that clearly said, "I will stab you in your sleep!" I didn't blame Percy when he scooted away from Annabeth, the fear showing in his eyes. I chuckled at his expression. Suddenly the engine roared! Percy squeaked in fear and shook even harder, even Nico was shaking. Finally the plane started to move, faster and faster until the wheels lifted off the ground! Apparently that was all Percy and Nico could take, simply put, they passed out! Leo grinned and took out a pack of pencils, "Let's see how many we could fit in Percy's and Nico's nose!"

**LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK! LALALALALINEBREAK!**

"23, 24, 25, 26!" Piper exclaimed, "I think thats the record!"

Leo bowed as well as he could strapped to the airplane seat. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Now onto Nico!" Leo grinned. Thalia scooted away from Nico, as did I. We didn't want to be near Nico when he woke up.

"Ready?" Leo said, grinning wildly.

"Brace yourself!" I hissed to Thalia and Annabeth.

Leo touched the tip of the pencil to nico's nose and before he knew it Nico was awake and all the shadows on the plane surrounded him! "What were you doing?!" nico whispered dangerously, then he caught sight of percy and said, "you are lucky I'm not near the ground, or you would be fighting skeletons right now!"

Thalia and I were sighlently laughing at the expression on Leo's face right now!

"yes sir!" Leo quipped, with a mock salute before going back to his seat again.

At this I guess Piper got bored because she scooted toward Jason and whispered something in his ear. I looked at us and smirked saying, "this will be entertaining!"

**Thanks for reading! next chapter will be up soon! thx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys! A ton of thanks for reading my story! I love to hear that people like my writing! This is a chapter that is a little bit ridiculous, I mean more than usual, so yea. YAYYY! finally chapter four is up! Happy? I sure am! Here's a thing about my chapters, they are all 1k long no less but sometimes more, I don't think that they will be longer like 5k because I try to update faster, instead of leaving you hanging for like a month while I try to make a super long story, so yea. Well, anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me: go on Nico**

**nico: DEATH!**

**me: don't make me get Thalia…**

**nico: She doesn't own anything about this story, happy?**

**me: thanks, nico**

Leo's POV

Jason rose from his seat with a weird expression on his face. He rose his arm up and pressed the call button and waited for a flight attendent to come. Finally a woman in a pencil skirt and pressed shirt showed up and said, "sir, what can I help you with?"

At that point Jason started jumping up and down stuffing his hands between his legs screaming, "WHERE'S THE BATHROOM! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!"

A look of horror passed over the woman's face, "There is a lavatory on each end of the plane."

"I DON'T WANT A LAVATORY I WANT A BATHROOM!"

"sir, you are disturbing the other passengers!"

'I DON'T CARE! I NEED TOOO PEEEEEE!" Jason shreiked,

"sir, please, here I will take you to the bathroom, come along now!" said the flight attendant, clearly trying to stay calm. She led jason to the front of the plane and showed him the bathroom. Jason replied with a, "THANK YOU NICE LADY!"

"your welcome! Now I'm going to go…"

The poor woman got halfway down to the back of the plane when,

"WAIT! YOU EXPECT ME TO GO ALL BY MYSELF?"

The flight attendent hurried back to the stall when jason said, "THANK YOU! NOW COME ON!" and he pulled her into the stall with him.

**LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK! YASSS!**

Five minutes later Jason was back in his seat and smiled at piper, "Do I get a kiss now?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course!" she replied before making out with Jason.

"Oh, no!" I hollered, I sprang up and pressed the call button, "HELP HELP HELP!" I shrieked, a different flight attendent came running, "What can I help you with?" he asked, sounding flustered,

"These two people are showing PDA infront of his innocent eyes!" I shouted pointing toward percy. Percy looked at me blankly, I jabbed him in the side, "Your innocent eyes." I hissed.

"Oh!" Percy said, "Oh my eyes! Such horror is being put in my head!" he said dramatically. Piper and Jason stopped to watch, I glared at them and mouthed, "don't stop until the flight attendant leaves,"

Jason smiled then they resumed eating each other's faces.

"Myyy EEEYYEEESSS!" shreiked percy, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!"

The flight attendent ran away to the back of the plane. I grinned, two attendants down, one more to go.

I looked around me, all of the demigods were in hysterics! Annabeth said, "Percy? Innocent eyes? Nice acting!" before cracking up again. Even Piper and Jason had stopped exchanging saliva and were laughing!

Nico stopped laughing for a moment, "FOOD!" he hollered! Nine heads whipped around, "FOOOOOD!" we cried as the food cart stopped next to us.

"What can I get you?" asked the flight attendant shakily. Apperently rumors about us had passed from the first two attendants to the last one.

"I'll take a water please," said percy. The flight attendent handed percy the cup filled with water.

"Anything else?"

We grinned.

**LLLIIIINNNNEEEBBBRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Long story short, we ordered everything we possibly could, which was a water and a pack of peanuts for all of us. Except we don't have our waters anymore except for percy who was shaping his again. We all mobbed the last flight attendant and accidentally "Tripped" over each other getting everything within a 20 foot diameter wet. Including the flight attendant. As soon as we got back to our seats percy dried us off and showed us his water statue of Annabeth.

"Well guys," I declared, "I think we have broken the flight attendants!"

We all cheered!

Suddenly the pilot of the airplane said over the intercom, "we will be landing shortly, put all luggage under the seats in front of you. Buckle up, and remember no smoking at anytime!" Everyone glanced at me, "What?" I complained, "I know I'm gorgeous, but still…" I joked. Annabeth looked me in the eye and said calmly, "Leo, you're smoking."

"Haha, no I'm not,"

Annabeth facepalmed, "Not like that, here" She held up a hand mirror, and sure enough I was smoking. Out of my ears. How do you say, embarrassing!

"Thanks for telling me sooner guys!" I said sarcastically, "Nobody will think that its weird that smoke is coming out of my nose! Nooo, not at all!"

"Sorry!" Reyna smiled, "I thought it was cute!"

Wait what? Did she just call me cute?

"Did you just call me cute?"

Reyna blushed, "Maybe"

I looked at her straight in the eye, and pressed my lips against hers.

It was perfect… not to be cheesy or anything, but I loved the way my lips felt against hers. We slowly broke apart, "Does this mean that you are-

"Yes, I think it does mean that I am your girlfriend."

We kissed again, but we were interrupted by a certain death breath. Nico was freaking out! "Were landing!" he whisper yelled! I looked out the window and saw that he was right.

"you should wake thalia!" I said to him.

Nico replied with an, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Are you scared?" I teased.

"Fine…" he grumbled, "but if I get killed it is your fault!"

Nico looked at Thalia grimaced, and poked her in the side.

Nico went flying back into his seat, his hait sticking straight up! Reyna ans I cracked up. Nico was electrified!

"Nico! I'm going to kill you!"

"Were landing!" I said, saving Nico. He shot me a grateful smile. Nico then told Percy and Annabeth to wake up Frank and Hazel.

The engine grew loud again, and as the wheels touched ground Percy and Nico sighed with happiness, "Touchdown!" I screamed, and we all cracked up.

**THANKS FOR READING! I hope you liked the leyna! I'll update soon! byyeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that a bunch of people are reading my story now! I hope you like it! I know some characters are out of character, *cough* Nico*cough* but I thought it was funnier this was, (and I ship thalico!) And about Leo, I know he swore upon the river styx about calypso, but that never happened in my story! GOT IT? Never happened, that type of thing rips ships like leyna apart. :( So, thanks again! I love everyone of my readers! Now Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Any of it, from the airport to Rick's and J. K. Rowling's characters, NONE. Just the plot of the story. yea…**

Percy's POV

As soon as the plane touched down, (and Leo and Reyna were done sucking face) it traveled to the gate and started having people walk off the plane.

"Could everyone just take a seat, please?" the voice said over the intercom, "We seem to have had a rider with a slight case of nausea and you will remain in your seats while we clean up the mess!

"Ugh!" Reyna moaned, "This will take forever,"

The demigods started entertaining themselves again. Thalia and Hazel started talking about who knows what, Annabeth started reading again, Reyna and Jason were talking, Nico was recovering from being electrocuted. It seemed that the only ones without something to do was Frank, Leo, and I! I got out Annabeth's iPod and played "What does the fox say?"

"What does a fox say?" I wondered out loud.

"Yea! I was wordering that, too!" Leo exclaimed.

We both turned our heads so that we were looking at Frank.

"Oh no you don't! I will not transform into a f-

Leo lit his hands on fire and Frank quickly transformed into fox shape,

"He isn't saying anything…" Leo said. the Flames rose on his hands, and Frank started making these gurgling sounds, probably fox panic noises.

"Thanks Frank!" I grinned, "now we know what the fox actually says! Yayyy!"

The song started over and came the the part that says, "What does the fox say!" Leo and I grinned.

Hazels POV

I heard that one fox song playing over by Percy, Frank, and Leo, I think that they were singing to the song. I smiled, then the song got to the part that says, "What does the fox say!" and instead of sticking with the song, Percy and Leo made these gurgling sounds… what was that about?!

Annabeth's POV

I was reading, of course, until the intercom came on scaring me enough that I completely dropped my book.

"You may now disembark the plane, thank you for flying with us today! I hope to see you soon!"

Leo laughed, "I doubt it!"

We all were still laughing as we made our way into the airport, Nico was so happy to be out of the air, that he was bouncing around with excitement.

"Come on guys! Lets go!"

We all walked through the airport to our taxi waiting outside, our bags will be delivered by Mrs O Leary in the morning.

We found our taxi and hopped into it, the driver was already paid for by Chiron I guess. After about five minutes of driving he dropped us off in a huge field. We all hopped out and thanked the driver. Then we trekked through the tall grass to the middle of the field.

"Okay guys!" Nico shouted, "Everyone join hands!"

We all did as commanded, I think I saw Nico blush when he realized that he was holding hands with Thalia, what was that about?

Suddenly I was sucked into shadows and was shadow traveled to some place called "The Leaky Cauldron," What a weird name! We looked around us, nobody seemed to notice the store but us! The mortals eyes just skipped from the store to the left of the leaky cauldron to the store on the right of the leaky Cauldron! I wasn't the only one with a confused look on their face! The only one that wasn't confused was Leo, who I don't think even noticed the mortals! He was tinkering with a couple scraps of metal in his pocket! I was about to do something about it but Reyna was faster, she walked over to him and jabbed him in the side! I choked back a laugh, "Come on guys! Lets go!"

All the demigods trailed behind me as I made my way into the Leaky Cauldron.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAK! LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK! **

I looked around my surroundings, there wasn't much, there was a couple of ages people, and an old man behind the counter missing a few teeth. We went to him first, "Hello Mr." I started, "We booked a few rooms,"

"Eh? Oh yea, 'ere, follo' meh" he replied before climbing a rickety stair case, we quickly followed the old man.

"Meh names Tom," he said to us, leading us to a door.

"What? Oh! Thank you, Tom," I said quickly before beckoning the rest of the group through the door.

Piper shut the door behind us, and we all had a good look around. I never expected this room to be nice, yet there was a huge bed, and bathroom, and a mirror. There was also a door, leading to another room, I suppose.

"Okay!" I hollered, shutting everyone up, "There's ten people in our group, so there will be five of us per room!"

There were some complaints, but I ignored them.

"I will divide you up!" I shouted, "In the first room there will be Piper, jason, Leo, Reyna, and Hazel. In the second room there will be Nico, Thalia, Percy, Frank, and I. Now shoe!"

Everyone quickly scampered to their designated rooms, and I walked over to the bed. Percy quickly joined me.

"I will sleep on the floor," said Nico, Thalia, and Frank at the same time.

"Okay," I said cheerfully, knowing what I was doing. I faced percy and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed me back. After we broke apart, I glanced at the rest of the people sharing this room. I kissed percy again,

"I'm going to go!" squeaked Thalia, and with her eyes covered she ran into the second room. Nico and Frank exchanged looks quickly before screaming,

"Wait for meeeeee!" and running after her.

Percy grinned at me, "Smooth, wise girl!"

I grinned back, "Thank you!" and pressed my lips to his.

**Thanks for reading! I love all of my readers! I'll keep working on this and hopefully update tonight! Thanks again! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Could you please review though? Please? I am excited that people are reading my story, but I don't know if you guys like it or not! :() thanks! I will be gone on friday, so I will NOT, be updating that day! I repeat ****_NOT_****be updating that day! Sorry! I do try to update once, if not several, times a day! thanks! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely, positively, do NOT own Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Tom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, or Anyone Else! I do not own them now, and I will definitely not own them later! Man that was a long disclaimer!**

Reyna's POV

I was about to fall asleep, when Frank, Thalia, and Nico came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, and in response I got one word:

"PDA!"

I smirked, "Percy and Annabeth?"

"yea! They claimed the bed and then started making out! We would be okay with that but they were making out on a bed! Ugh!"

"And how is that different?"

Leo turned my way and raised his eyebrows. I thought for a moment, then, "UGH! No way!"

Thalia said, "I would go and check but I'm afraid I will get scarred for life!"

The rest of the demigods assigned to this room were laughing silently.

"fine, you can sleep in this room, but Piper and Jason have already claimed the bed." I sighed.

Piper and Jason were already asleep, and there was no moving any of them.

"I call couch!" yelled Leo, diving toward the couch. I walked to the armchair in the corner, "This is mine!"

Hazel had stolen pillows from the bed and made a makeshift sleeping area that fit two, she beckoned frank over to her.

The only area left was a the bathtub that we filled with plush pillows and soft fluffy towels, it was probably just as comfortable as the bed, yet it could only fit one person.

I smiled as Thalia and Nico blushed.

"You better not snore, death breath!"

**WOOHOOO! LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK!**

Piper's POV

I woke up at like 7:00 am wrapped in Jason's arms. I sighed contently, and noticed there were more people in the room then there was when I went to sleep! Why is Frank in here, and if he's here then where is Nico and Thalia. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower but as I opened the curtains of the shower I saw to familiar figures wrapped in each other's arms! Thalia was in a tucked position while Nico was wrapped around her as if to protect her from dangers! I ran our of the bathroom, (careful not to wake Thalia and Nico that is) and woke up the other demigods.

"Come look at this!" I squealed, running into the bathroom and showed my friends the cuddling demigods.

Leo grinned and got out his camera, "Say cheese!"

The flash went off, but it didn't wake the sleeping forms.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Hazel whispered, changing the mode on Leo's camera to video. Then she climbed onto the counter in the bathroom and balanced the camera so it was filming Nico and Thalia, then she pressed 'start' and slowly crept down.

"Now come on!" she whispered, and ran into the main room. We quickly followed her and found her holding a shoe of Franks. A big heavy boot to be precise. Hazel hesitated for half a second then threw the boot onto the floor, making a huge "CLUMP!"

I giggled when I figured out what she was doing and pressed my ear to to door. Some shifted… I grinned.

**LINEBREAK! YYYYAAAYYYYY I LOVE LINEBREAKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA**

Five minutes later, Thalia and Nico emerged, stretching, and groaning. Thalia yawned,

"So what's for breakfast?"

After Thalia and Nico went to the other room to wake Percy and Annabeth, we retrieved the video camera. Hazel snatched it from Frank's hands and pressed 'play'. We saw both demigods sleeping then heard Hazel dropping the boot, Thalia stirred in her sleep and noticed what position she was in. Her first reaction was blushing profusely, then she grinned and snuggled deeper into Nico's arms, sighing. After about two minutes Nico woke up and sat up. Thalia looked at him and grinned.

"Do you like me?" she asked,

"Ummm," Nico looked embarrassed,

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I'd do this," Thalia murmured, pressing her lips against his. Nico wrapped his hands around her waist and Thalia wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed for like a whole minute! I sighed, it was just so cute!

Finally Thalia broke away and whispered, "don't tell the others about this!"

and they both left the bathroom.

All of us met each other's eyes grinning,

"Well, I guess we are all a couple now!" exclaimed Leo breaking the silence. We all laughed,

"I guess so!" I smiled, "Now lets go get Percy and the others and eat!"

**LINEBREAK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

The we all headed down for breakfast, Thalia and Nico holding hands, they had figured out that the other demigods knew so they didn't hide it anymore. In my opinion they made a great couple. We sat down at a long table and a woman came over to take our orders. Surprisingly we all wanted pancakes. We sat and talked while they made our food, all except Percy, who manipulating his water again. The woman finally returned with our pancakes, as she walked past Percy he asked her if she could make his pancakes blue. She gave him a weird look before pulling a long skinny wooden stick out of her pocket and tapped the pancakes, immediately turning them blue. Percy smiled and dug into his pancakes. We all laughed and continued eating our own food. Leo finished first and got bored pretty quickly, he took out his napkin and set it on fire, grinning, the flames reflecting in his eyes. Reyna noticed, and since she was sitting right next to him she grabbed the towel with her fork and stuck it in her glass of water. After the flames went out she slowly turned to face Leo. He gave her a sheepish grin before she stabbed him in the stomach with her fork and continued eating, leaving Leo gagging behind her.

**Thank you Thank you Thank you! love all you guys! Please review! PLEASE! I'm begging you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry this took soooooo long! I didn't have a lot of time! I will try to update faster! Thank you to my readers! Please read and review! Now onto the story! Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in this story!Okay, I'll stop talking, now onto chapter 6!**

Annabeth's POV

After we finished eating our breakfast, we headed back up to our rooms, to Iris message Chiron. The trip up the stairs was entertaining because Thalia and Nico were holding hands again, (Percy and Leo pretending to gag in the background,) but then Thalia tripped on a stair and in her Panic held Nico's hand tighter, and Nico grabbed Leo's hand so he wouldn't fall who grabbed Reyna's who clutched Piper's hand who brought Jason down with her who grabbed Percy's hand who of course grabbed mine and I grabbed Franks's hand who finally grabbed Hazel's!

We all tumbled down the stairs in a demigod snowball and landed at the bottom of the staircase. We all groaned in pain and attempted to get up, but we were all so tangled that when Jason tried to sit up, and accidentally pulled Piper down, Piper fell onto Leo who groaned in pain again,

"Watch the head beauty queen!" he complained,

"Well I'm sorry!" Piper said sarcastically back, "I didn't realize that I had control of me falling on your face!"

"Stop arguing!" I shouted, "Let's get out of this mess slowly,"

Of course everyone tried to pull away from the group resulting in a even more tangled mess.

I looked over at Percy for support but he was no help at all,

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my GODS! I cant feel my foot!" he hollered while holding up a foot.

"Thats my foot you idiot!" Thalia shrieked, and smacked Percy on the arm.

"Do you guys need some help?" a female voice from above us asked,

"Of course they need help, Hermione! Just look at them, they are a mess!" replied a male voice.

I managed to look up in time to see the female, Hermione I think, wave a stick of wood.

Suddenly we all lifted off the ground, Nico squirming in displeasure, and were untangled and set back down.

There was silence between us and the people who helped us. There was a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with bright orange hair, and another boy with emerald green eyes and dark black hair. That boy also had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Thanks!" I said, speaking up to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Your welcome!" said the girl back to me, "I have never seen you here before! What house are you in?"

"House?" asked Piper,

"Yea! At Hogwarts!" came our reply,

"Oh! Hogwarts!" I said, "We are transfers from America!"

"America?" the girl wondered, "I didn't know there were any schools like hogwarts in America!"

"There aren't," I explained, "We are from a summer camp,"

Suddenly Leo piped up,

"Where do we get those?" he asked pointing toward the stick of wood in the girls hand.

"A wand?" she asked, "At diagon alley of course!"

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves first," said the black haired boy,

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! My name is hermione," the girl said.

"My name is Harry Potter," the black haired boy said,

"And my name is Ron Weasley!" said the red haired boy,

I sighed, this will take a while.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy,"

Percy waved.

"Nico,"

Nico scowled, Thalia looked at him and poked him in the stomach hissing,

"Smile!"

I continued,

"Thalia,"

Thalia smiled,

"Leo,"

Leo bounced around happily,

"Reyna,"

Reyna laughed and grabbed Leo,

"Piper,"

Piper smiled flirtatiously,

"Jason,"

Jason waved,

"Hazel,"

Hazel smiled nervously,

"and finally, Frank!"

Frank grinned.

"Nice to meet you!" said the group of three.

"So, shall we head to diagon alley?" asked Hermione, and the demigods nodded.

The group of thirteen headed off to Diagon alley.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK!**

We all headed through the leaky cauldron and went through the back door. I was at the back of the group so when the group stopped I completely ran into Leo, who was ahead of me!

"Ouch!" Leo said as he fell over,

"Sorry," I apologized, "Why did we all stop?"

I craned my neck trying to look over the demigod's heads, and saw a plain brick wall.

I was about to ask the wizards but Percy beat me to it,

"I brick wall?" he asked, "Why are we standing in front of a brick wall"

"Wait," said Ron, pointing to Hermione.

Hermione pulled out her wand, that was what I figured it was anyway, and tapped a brick on the wall.

"What was that fo-," Leo started to say but ended with a "HOLY HERA!"

I was just as amazed as Leo when the bricks started to move and shift, forming a doorway.

"As Hagrid would say, Welcome to diagon Alley!" Harry said with a smile.

**A/N**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know it took a super long time to update! I was really busy! I was at my brother's swim meets on weekends and going to gymnastics on tuesday through thursday! Once again, Sorry! Please review! I love hearing from my readers and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed! Love you guys! Thank you for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANKYOU to all my reviewers! And of course, all my readers! love you guys! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anything! :(**

Piper's POV

We all walked into Diagon Alley with complete shock on our faces. Well, except the three other kids that we met, the to wizards and the witch. (no disrespect intended)

It was quite an amazing place! We walked past stores with the weirdest names, from 'Flourish and Blotts' which was filled with books, (the look on Annabeth's face, and Hermione's for that manner, was a look of pure longing) to 'Potages Cauldron Shop' which obviously sold cauldrons, for what purpose, I dont know…

"Why don't you two take these transfers to Gringotts, I need a new cauldron, and I just saw the perfect one!" Hermione said to the two boys, Harry and Ron, before running off to get her cauldron.

"Come on guys! Lets go get our gold!" Harry said to all of us, then started walking to the huge building at the end of the street.

Of course we all followed him, Hazel trailing behind them all. I stopped walking and waited for her to catch up,

"What's wrong?" I asked her,

"I can sense more precious metal than there was in the whole state of Alaska!" she replied with a dazed expression, "It's overwhelming!"

"Do you want to go in or stay out here?" I asked her, "It's all right if you stay! I think Frank doesn't want to go in either…"

Hazel looked up at Frank who was eying the building warily. Then she smiled,

"I think you're right! I _will_ stay out here with Frank!" she said before running over to Frank and hugging him around the middle, bringing a smile onto his face as he turned around and spun her around, happy that she joined him in not going in to Gringotts.

I sighed…They were just so cute! Suddenly I noticed that the demigods were walking into Gringotts without me! I sprinted up the steps, through the door, and finally caught up with the group. I took my place behind the chatting demigods and stood next to Jason. Jason smiled,

"Where were you, beauty queen, and where are Hazel and Frank?"

"Hazel and Frank are outside because they didn't want to come in, and I was talking to Hazel about her problem with precious metals," I responded with a smile back.

Leo suddenly called,

"Hurry up lovebirds! We need you up here, too!"

Jason blushed with embarrassment, but I just smiled.

"Coming!" I laughed, and ran up to the the rest of the group, towing Jason behind me.

The demigods and wizards were standing next to a tall desk, with a creature on top. I glanced toward Harry with a confused expression on my face,

'Goblin,' he mouthed,

"Ohhh," she said quietly,

Piper had never seen a goblin before, 'they are very strange creatures' she thought as she studied the goblin.

"Key?" the goblin asked, "You can't get in your vault without one, you know."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron each handed over small silver keys. The goblin snatched them, then looked over at the group of demigods.

The demigods looked at each other in alarm, suddenly thalia gasped, she seemed to be looking right behind us.

We all looked behind us and found that Lady Hecate was standing right behind us.

"My lady," Annabeth said, kneeling. We all followed suite, leaving the wizards standing there in confusion.

Hecate looked up at the goblin,

"Vault 762 please," she said, and the goblin looked awestruck.

"You are the half-bloods?" he asked, then he clapped his hands thrice and another goblin ran up to us.

The goblin that requested the keys whispered into the second goblin's ear, and the goblin gasped and looked at us with an amazed expression.

"This way sirs and ma'am's," exclaimed the second goblin, and taking the keys from the first goblin, he strode off to a rickety old cart near a tunnel.

We all climbed on the cart, Ron muttering something about never wanting to see these things again, Hermione and Harry nodding in agreement, and the cart slowly crept forward.

"Oh, this isn't so bad," said Thalia, a look of relief on her face, "I was expecting it to go faster!"

Harry looked at her with an expression of pity, what was that about? We stopped for a second, then plunged into a steep dive!

"AAAHHHHHH!" we all screamed, all except Leo, who was whooping with joy, and the three wizards, who looked used to this, well, almost… Ron looked a bit queasy.

The cart continued on it's fast path until it came to a screeching stop.

Everyone got out of the cart, I got out with shaky legs, but I enjoyed the ride. Nico, on the other hand, looked at the cart with pure loathing. That was, until Thalia drug him away by the ear to a big golden door. I followed quickly and joined the rest of the group.

"Key please," said the goblin, who didn't look the least bit fazed by the cart.

He took Ron's key and inserted it into a keyhole in the door and sharply twisted his wrist.

The door swung open with a noisy 'creeeeaaaakk'

On the inside there was a fair amount of gold, bronze, and silver.

Ron muttered something to Hermione about a reward for defeating someone called Voldemort? Hermione looked shocked, "I didn't know we got a reward for that!" she whispered back.

Ron walked into the vault and took out a velvet pouch, filling it with coins of all sizes.

Harry saw all of us demigods looking at the coins questionably. He walked over,

"Surely you know about knuts, sickles, and galleons?"

We all shook our heads.

"These are wizarding coins!"

He held up a fat gold coin,

"This is a galleon," he said, this is the highest ranking coin.

Next he held up the silver coin which was slightly smaller than the gold galleon.

"this is a sickle! There are 17 sickles to a galleon,"

Finally he held up up the smallest bronze coin,

"this is a knut, there are 29 knuts to a sickles."

Leo looked at the coins, "easy enough," he said sarcastically.

Harry laughed, "you will get used to it!"

Ron retreated from his vault, and we all got back on the cart again, though nico looked very unhappy. Up

After we finished going to the other wizards vault, finally it was our turn. We all climbed onto the cart and took off Down a steep Hill. Finally the cart came to stop in front of another large golden door, yet this one has carvings of all the gods on the front it.

The goblin looked very excited,

"we have never been able to open this vault," he explained,

"all we know is that it contains things more then wizarding money,"

Suddenly he grabbed Percy's, Thalia's, and Nico's hands and press them to the door.

The door to the vault swung open slowly, we all craned our necks to see what was inside, and when we finally caught view, we gasped.

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Love you guys! I will be updating soon! Sorry it took sooooo long! Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers! The next chapter is finally up! yasss!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own heroes of olympus or harry potter… :(**

Percy's POV

As the door swung open it revealed that the vault held lots of wizarding gold. yet that was for the only thing it held though. The vault also held many golden drachma, and swords, Spears, bows with plenty of arrows, and daggers of all kinds. And everything was made out of celestial bronze and imperial gold! Well all except for a couple swords and daggers that were as black as night (and her children) this must be sygian iron for nico.

Hanging on the wall to our right there was 10 bags, and the pattern of the fabric on the bags were different from each other.

I headed over to the third bag in line, I knew it was mine because it was printed with Blue and green fabric. The rest of the demigods quickly gathered their bags, too.

For example, nico's bag was black like his sword, and Thalia's bag was was blue like sky, and so on.

While I was over by the bags, I also grabbed and Annabeth's stormy gray bag. It match her eyes exactly!

Next we all headed over to the piles of gold, and the weapons. I quickly filled up my bag with a combination of golden drachma's and wizarding gold.

I also glanced over to the weapons, but decided that riptide was good enough for me!

I watched Annabeth did the same thing, but her eyes lingered longer on the weapons, that you decided to stick with her the dagger that she gained in tartaraus.

She walked up beside me, and my hand found hers. She leaned her head against my shoulder and smiled.

"well, come on, lovebirds!" Leo shouted,"we need to get our things for school!"

And I didn't notice that they were all ready at the door, in my hand connected with Annabeth's we ran back to the cart!

We got there just in time to see thalia dragging Nico into the cart by his ear!

"Ow ow ow ow ow…" he muttered as he was dragged.

We all laughed, and Annabeth and I climbed onto the car for last time, well for today.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

One crazy cart right later, we were standing outside of gringotts, once again! And Wednesday joined up with Frank and Hazel, Harry led us to a place called 'Madame Malkins Wizard Wear'.

Nico, Frank, Leo, and I eyed it warily.

"well, come on then!" hollered Thalia as she walked in to the store.

And with one quick glance at each other, we followed at a fast pace, not wanting to be dragged by our respective girlfriends.

Overall it went pretty well, we all purchase robes in about 30 minutes, and were back on the streets and on our way to Flourish and Blotts.

In that store we bought all of our schoolbooks, well Annabeth bought about 10 more. When I asked why she just replied with a simple word: "research!"

After that we headed to the store called Potages Cauldron shop. The door jingled as we all walking in to the store.

"Welcome!" said the shop owner, "Feel free to browse around! Right now we have special solid gold cauldrons!"

He gestured to a gleaming pyramid of gold cauldrons.

I glanced at the list that hermione gave us to know what we need for school. It said:

**standard black cauldron.**

I showed the paper to Annabeth, well, more like she snatched it from me.

"Okay guys!" she hollered over the demigods chatter, "We all need a standard black cauldron!"

The shopkeeper smiled at all of us and went to the back room. In about 10 minutes he came back out levitating a stack of black cauldrons with his wand.

Jason didn't look impressed. "I can do that, too…" he muttered to Piper, who looked amazed at the wand work.

"Come on guys! Grab your cauldrons!" Thalia shouted, beckoning us over to the hovering cauldrons.

We all took our cauldrons and exited out of the store.

"Next… wands!" Leo said with excitement, and with one last look at the rest of the demigods he ran down the street to a small shop called 'Olivander's wand shop'.

A sigh went up among the demigods and wizards alike, we were tired of running after Leo. Finally, after a couple minutes, we trudged after him.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

The three wizards declined the offer to join us in the wand shop, and decided to stay outside and wait.

We all shrugged, and entered the musty wand shop.

As soon as we stepped into the shop, we looked around in amazement. there were hundreds of shelves lining the walls, and all of them were filled with long rectangular boxes.

"Are those…" Annabeth whispered, "Wands?"

"Why yes, my dear!" said a frail old man that we didn't notice sitting behind a desk in the back of the room. We all jumped, Piper even shrieked!

"All of those boxes are filled with wands, all made by me!"

"Coool!" Leo muttered, his expression showed excitement.

"So young man…" (Leo scowled at 'young man') "Would you like to go first?"

Leo's scowl disappeared immediately.

"Do you mean it!?" he said with joy displayed across his face.

Leo was seconded forward by the man who we assumed was Olivander, judging by the name of this shop.

A tape measure flew out of Olivander's hand and started measuring Leo by itself! Of course, Leo attempted to snatch it out of the air saying something about mechanics in the measure to make it work. Annabeth laughed as Leo went cross eyed to see the tape measure as it measured between his nostrils.

"Demigod, aye?" Olivander asked, shocking us all, "I am one, too. Son of Hecate."

"I am Annabeth, daughter of-

"Yes, yes… I know! Daughter of Athena,"

Next he pointed at Jason,

"Son of Zeus?"

"Jupiter," came his reply. Oliver grinned, pointing at each of us in turn naming our godly parent.

"Wow," we all said together, "How _did _you do that?"

Olivander just grinned mysteriously.

Suddenly he whipped a box out of a shelf near Leo's head. Olivander slowly opened the box and presented it to Leo. Leo slowly drew the wand out of the box.

"This one was rather tricky to make," Olivander said, "It contains liquid fire from tarterous, elder wood, and dragon heart string.

Annabeth and I paled at the mention of the river of liquid fire. I know that river all to well. Both Annabeth and I had to drink out of it.

"Next!" Olivander shouted over the sound of Piper's shriek, when Leo waved his wand, a beam of white hot fire shot out of Leo's wand, missing Piper by like 2 inches.

I heaved a deep sigh, trying to calm myself down from the excitement of getting a wand, and stepped forward.

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Please review… I love getting feedback about my story, Thanks again! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry! It has been like a month! Please review! I love hearing from my readers! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story! :( **

Percy's POV

Today's the day that we board the hogwarts express and go to hogwarts. Unsurprisingly Annabeth was the first one up. Then at 8 o'clock she woke the rest of us up. Well she woke most of us up, she couldn't wake Thalia and Nico. They are both heavy sleepers.

So the morning pretty much went by pretty fast, considering that the only ones fully up where Hazel and Annaabeth. The rest of us kind of just stumbled around the room like zombies, half-asleep and running into walls.

After about 30 minutes of just Annabeth and Hazel trying to wake the sleeping demigods up, Jason accidentally wandered into the bathroom and fell into the bathtub, waking up both Thalia and Nico with a thump.

We ate breakfast, in the met Harry Ron and Hermione in front of the leaky cauldron.

"How are you getting to king's cross station?" Harry asked in worry,

"Oh, we will find a way…" Nico said vaguely, for he was still half asleep.

"Well, okay," said Hermione, and with a crack, the three of them disappeared.

"Nico? I suppose you are going to shadow travel us?" Annabeth said to a tired son of Hades.

"Mmhhm, wake me up later," came her mumbled reply.

We all sighed, then screamed, "WAKE UP NICO!"

Then we all peered at him to see if he was awake. Long story short, we were disappointed.

Annabeth sighed, and gave a pointed look at Thalia.

"Do I have too?" she whined, "It's to much work!"

Annabeth's eyes didn't waver, and Thalia sighed in defeat.

Thalia walked up to Nico and whispered in his ear. Nico's eyes shot open and his cheeks turned bright red. He swiveled his head so he was looking at Thalia. His mouth wide open.

Thalia just smirked and said, "close your mouth, you'll catch flies," and strutted away.

Nico just stood there for a moment before calling, "Okay everyone, Lets all join hands!"

We all did as commanded, and felt the usual swooping sensation in our stomach when we shadow traveled to king's cross station.

We ended up right in front of hermione, harry, and ron. They all jumped, Hermione screamed, (because Leo fell on her) and Nico collapsed, sleeping again.

"Wake up, death breath!" Thalia shouted at her boyfriend, kicking him in the side.

"Ouch!" Nico shouted back, waking up.

Meanwhile, Reyna was apologizing profusely, Leo nodding next to her.

In the background, the rest of the demigods, and Ron and Harry were dying of laughter.

"come on guys!" Harry said, recovering from his laughter, "Lets get on the train!"

We all followed behind him, well until he walked straight through a wall.

"What?" we all said together, looking confused.

"Just run through the barrier between platforms nin and ten," Ron explained before running through the wall.

We all took a deep breath and ran at the wall. I braced my self for the impact but it never came.

I arrived at a scarlet train with the rest of the half-bloods.

"Woah!" I whispered.

"Well, come on then!" Harry shouted from the door onto the train.

We all grinned in turn and jumped on the train.

As soon as we were all on the train I took my Annabeth's hand and we walked down the aisle.

I noticed out three new friends were getting a lot of stares. Harry was even asked for his autograph.

Annabeth raised her eye brows at me.

I shrugged back, and we joined the rest of the demigods in a compartment.

After we all sat down, I asked, "Where are the wizards?"

"I think they muttered something about prefect duties and quittage.

"Oh," I replied, confused.

"So, what do you guys think of the magical world?" asked Piper.

"It's really cool!" Frank said.

"I think so too!" Thalia said, "What about you, Nico?"

We all turned to look at Nico, but he was already asleep.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK!**

Just when it started getting dark outside, we pulled into a station. Overall the trip was very, very boring! We talked, and Nico slept, until we got here, Hermione, Harry, and Ron joining us about three hours prior of pulling in to the station.

Leo was getting restless, for Reyna could hardly restrain him from running up and down the aisles.

When we finally got off the train, it was completely dark out. He climbed out of the train and headed towards A group of carts pulled by skeletal horses.

Immedietly I ran up to one of the horses and struck up a conversation, and somehow nico joined in halfway through.

"They are from the underworld," he said, "So I can communicate with them pretty well.

Annabeth interrupted our conversation, "Well, are you going to hop onto the cart or what?"

I smiled at her and climbed into the cart.

Harry looked at us, "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you can see the therestrals?"

We all just looked at each other, clearly confused.

"He means, who did you see die? You can only see threstrals if you have seen the death of someone." Hermione said, answering our confusion.

Leo looked up from a jumble of wires in his hand, "ohhhh, you mean-

He quickly silenced from the look in Annabeth's eyes.

"Wisegirl?" I whispered in her ear,

"Do you really think that they would believe us if we said that we were half god half human?"

"Umm, no." I grinned sheepishly.

"Seeweed brain!"

"But I'm your seaweed brain!"

Annabeth laughed, then kissed me.

"EEEWWWW!" Thalia and Nico screamed, "PDA PDA!"

We broke apart and glared at the couple, "Really?"

They shared one quick glance then pretended to cry like babies.

"You will protect us, right?" Thalia said to Piper and Jason, Nico nodding in agreement.

Before Piper and Jason had time to reply, Thalia and Nico launched themselves at them, hugging their legs, still pretending to cry.

Leo decided to join in the fun, and launched himself at Jason and Piper, also.

I glanced at the three wizards, and saw that they were dying of laughter.

Reyna was having a hard time trying to keep a smile off her face. She approached Leo and dragged him away from the mess of demigods.

"but _reina_!" he complained as he was dragged.

Hermione stopped laughing for a moment, "Look guys! There's Hogwarts!"

We all gazed upon a huge castle.

"Is that the school?" Frank asked,

"Yep!" Ron answered excitedly.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

We (the demigods) stood in the entrance hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had went into the great hall, when we tried to follow, a wizard named Dumbledore told us to wait here. While we were waiting we got an Iris message from Chiron saying that we were to introduce ourselves to the school, like, godly parent, accomplishments, ect…

We waited for about 10 minutes, then Dumbledore came and told us to follow him into the great hall.

We followed him into a huge room with floating candles and a ceiling like the night sky. Annabeth tapped my arm and pointed out a constellation on the ceiling.

I saw it immediately, a girl running across the night sky with the bow.

"it's Zoe," I whispered to her, and she just nodded.

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped, we stopped too, and turned to face the students.

All the students were sitting at four tables.

"this year we welcome ten guests to our school. These people are very talented and very powerful." dumbledore spoke to the audience. He gestured at me,

"this boy here is more powerful than me! His name is Percy Jackson."

The crowd disolved into voices, I heard things like:

"More powerful? No way…"

"look at that boy dressed in black, he looks evil,"

"Percy is HOT"

Annabeth scowled on the last one, apparently she heard it, too.

Dumbledore raised a hand, and the crowd silenced.

"After the feast they will properly introduce themselves… Now, DIG IN!"

He gestured his hand toward us again, then pointed to ten empty chairs at a table behind us, where it looked like the teachers were sitting.

Nico immedietly ran over there, Thalia closely behind him, with the rest of us in pursuit. Heck, we were hungry!

**HEY GUYS! Thank you for the incredible reviews! They made my day! :) **

**I will try to update more quickly… If you have any ideas on what should take place in the story, tell me! I cant promise I will use them but it gives me inspiration! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took soooooo long! Please don't kill me! My school just started up, so I have been busy with algebra 1 and stuff like that… Ugh, I hate math! Oh, and thank you to all of my followers and favoriter's and reviewers! I love reading all your reviews by the way, so please review! **

**So anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy jackson and Harry Potter series, (still sad about it)**

Percy's POV

The feast was incredible, there was everything you could possibly imagine. I even got my blue coke, don't ask me how because I do not know. I had pepperoni pizza with the rest of the seven. We were all happy with our meal except Nico. He was still slightly put out about the fact that he didn't get a Happy meal.

Annabeth was sitting to the right of me, and Frank was sitting on the left. I quickly started up a conversation with Frank, because Annabeth was talking to a teacher on her right. The teacher had her hair in a tight bun and looked very strict.

Annabeth seemed to be having a great time talking, but I don't get along with teachers very well, and I definitely did not want to be pulled into that conversation.

"Sooo?" I asked Frank, "What's up?"

We talked for about ten minutes until the dessert on our plates cleared.

Dumbledore stood up and stepped out in front of all of the students.

"We will now sort our new visitors," He boomed out to everyone in the hall.

"Minerva?" he asked, "the list?"

The teacher that was speaking to Annabeth stood up and stepped up next to Dumbledore,

"We call her professor McGonagall." whispered Annabeth to the rest of the demigods, then she pointed in turn at the rest of the teachers, naming them.

Suddenly professor McGonagall called Frank's name,

"Zhang, Frank?"

He looked around for a moment before turning to Hazel and throwing her a look that clearly said 'HELP!'

Hazel motioned with her hands for Frank to go up to the professors. As Frank walked to them, professor McGonagall waved her wand and a stool with a tattered old hat appeared.

Frank sat down on the stool and Dumbledore set the hat on Frank's head.

The hat suddenly formed wrinkles on it into a face. We all gasped, and a professer near us, Flitwick I think chuckled.

The Hat sat on Franks head for about 5 minutes, going through multiple expressions. Finally the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR"

Frank stood up, and Dumbledore pointed at him to go to a table with scarlet hangings over it. Frank looked back at us once more before heading to the table.

The rest of the demigods got sorted rather quickly. Nico's sorting was very funny to watch, when he sat down on the stool, all the shadows seemed to be drawn to him, well, that was until Thalia shot him a glare from the gryffindor table, Nico gave a sheepish grin, and all the shadows returned to their spots. Also, the sorting hat seemed rather reluctant to be placed on his head. The hat squirmed and wriggled at the professor put it on Nico's head. The students who were watching were either laughing, looking fearful, and were looking curious. Hermione, who was sitting in the front of the table Frank went to, the gryffindor table I think, also had a curious look on her face.

I was laughing along with the students, well, that was until my name was called.

"Jackson Percy?"

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. Professor McGonagall called me up to the stool, I massaged my neck as I got up and walked over to the professors.

After a quick glance at my friends I sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on my head. I covered my eyes so everything was dark.

_Another demigod! How many more!_ a voice in my head complained, I gasped.

How did you know I was a demigod?! I asked the voice in my head,

_The hat sees all! Anyway.. even though your fatal flaw is loyalty, I think you have a brave heart. _**_GRYFFINDOR! _**I heard the hat shout that out to the rest of the hall. The great hall applauded as I walked to my seat. I took a seat next to Annabeth.

She smiled at me as dumbledore started talking again,

"You're a seeweed brain,"

I shot her a grin,

"Wisegirl,"

She smiled, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Now everyone go to your common rooms!" Dumbledore exclaimed to the chattering hall.

Hermione quickly made her way towards us, Harry and Ron in tow.

"Here, let us show you where the gryffindor common room is," she said to Annabeth and I.

The rest of the demigods quickly joined us.

Ron looked a little surprised to see nico.

"I thought for sure that you would be sorted into slytherin!" he said.

Nico just smirked back at him,

"I have done some noble things in my past, you know!"

Thalia rolled her eyes, but still smiled at Nico.

"Idiot!" she said while grinning,

"Hey!" Nico said back, pretending to be wounded.

"Oh stop your whining, I'm tired!" Reyna snapped at all of us. Leo looked surprised for a moment before taking Reyna's hand, which seemed to calm her down, and gently pulled her away from the group.

"Come on _reina, _lets take a walk."

As the couple walked away, Piper sighed happily, and held jason's hand.

"Come on superman, lets go to the common room," she said before leading him toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The three wizards started walking toward the common room, so I held Annabeth's hand, and walked with her behind them.

The rest of the half-bloods followed.

* * *

We reached the common room after about 10 minutes of walking. Also, according to Frank, we climbed 4 staircases.

I noticed the wizards looking around sadly as we walked. Harry and Ron threw uneasy glances as we passed a blank wall, it was on the opposite side than a tapestry of some guy being attacked by, (were those trolls?), in tutu's.

We finally approached a painting, and were quickly joined by Leo and Reyna, who was looked incredibly calmer by the way.

Hermione said, "aurum" and the fat lady in the portrait, swung sideways, exposing a tunnel into a brightly lighten room full of plush armchairs, and a bright crackling fire in the corner.

Harry looked at Hermione,

"That was a strange password, what language was it and what does it mean?"

Yet, before Hermione could answer, Reyna, who never cries, turned to Leo and hid her face in his shirt, small sobs echoing from her.

All of us demigods knew what arum meant. Aurum is the latin word for gold, and the name of one of the two metal dogs she used to have. Aurum got destroyed in the war with gaea along with her pegasus. Argentum, silver, her other dog is still alive and was with her luggage, for pets cannot be carried into the great hall, especially a silver, metal, greyhound.

Ron and Harry looked stricken with panic when she started crying, they didn't know what to do!

Hermione glared at both of them, before sending them upstairs to their rooms.

"Here," Hermione said, "Let me show you your rooms," She led us up a staircase, which at the top split into three different staircases.

Hermione looked confused,

"I don't understand!" she said, "There is only supposed to be two!"

Then a portrait on the wall spoke, "Are you eighth years?"

"Yes," Hermione spoke back.

"This is your dorm for now," the person in the picture said, pointing up the third staircase.

Hermione ran up the staircase, us demigods following behind her. Suddenly she slowed and entered the room, we cautiously entered the room behind her, then said altogether,

"Whoa…"

**Thanks for reading! Love it? Like it? Hate it? I love hearing back from people! So please review! **


End file.
